Der Mörder ist nicht immer der Gärtner
by xLykosx
Summary: SetoMokuba, INZEST!


Autor: Lykos

Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Titel: Der Mörder ist nicht immer der Gärtner

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: YAOI, DEATH, INZEST, sap, angst, Seto/Mokuba, Joey/Noah

Disclaimer: So, eines vorneweg: die Charaktere aus Yu-Gi-Oh! - leider - nicht mir, denn sonst würde ich ein Schweinegeld damit verdienen und müsste nicht selbständig sein und meine Kunden ins Unglück stürzen °

Ich widme diese Fanfiction meiner Dauergesprächspartnerin, Freundin, Inspirationsquelle und Schwester-im-Herzen EvilMokuba. This one's for you, Sis. Hab dich lieb. schmus x3

Diese Fanfiction ist ferner mein Beitrag zu EvilMokubas FF-Wettbewerb „Kill your Idols! XD".

Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte haben mich auch mitunter die Lieder ‚You're the voice' von John Farnham - mein Dank geht an ihn ;) – , ‚Say it isn't so' von Gareth Gates, meine Danksagungen gehen selbstverständlich auch an ihn. Und schließlich hat mich der Song ‚All I ever want' von Alexander feat. Sabrina Weckerlin inspiriert. Danke auch an euch beide. ;)

Es ist das erste Mal, das ich Joey in einer FF auftauchen lasse. Und das erste Mal, dass ich Joey/Noah in einer FF vorkommen lasse. Ich mag das Couple einfach sehr und es gibt viel zu wenig Stuff dazu °

Ich hoffe, die Fanfiction ist nach deinem Geschmack, Sis. Ich habe sie nur und nur für dich verfasst. ;)

Morddrohungen, Kritik, Anregungen und hoffentlich auch Lob gehen bitte an o.g. E-Mail-Adresse °

Nun genug der ewigen Worte, meine lieben mordlüsternen Leser. Enjoy! ;)

Seto: 19 Jahre

Mokuba: 15 Jahre

Joey: 18 Jahre

Noah: körperlich in Mokubas Alter, geistig wohl schon 17 oder 18 Jahre

„laber laber" – gesprochen

/bla bla/ - gedacht

Flashback:

Spärliches Licht von draußen fiel in den großen breiten Flur. Der Regen schlug gegen die Fenster und der Wind rüttelte zusätzlich an ihnen als würde er die Idylle in der riesigen Villa verschlingen wollen.

Die Idylle, die es nicht gab.

Roland seufzte und lief seine Patrouille wie jeden Abend durch die Villa der Kaibas.

Heute war es anders. Normalerweise war es um diese Zeit still im Haus und man konnte sogar eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Doch das Gewitter, das vor etwa einer halben Stunde aufgezogen war, sprengte die Routine.

Roland wusste genau, dass sich Herr Mokuba Kaiba sehr vor Gewittern fürchtete und würde wohl schon bei seinem großen Bruder, dem Chef der Kaiba Corporation, im Bett aufhalten.

Seto Kaiba war hart, aber gerecht, das wusste Roland. Und er hatte einen soft spot, was seinen kleinen Bruder betraf.

Wenn man ihm das auch nie ansah. Alle Welt wusste, oder glaubte es zumindest zu wissen, dass Seto Kaiba ein Arschloch war.

Ja, das war er auch. Aber ein gerechtes Arschloch. Das musste der oberste der Leibgarde der Kaibas sich eingestehen, während er die Gänge auf und ab lief.

Und er würde den Kaibas weiterhin treu ergeben sein.

Wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor schon.

Es war eben seine Bestimmung. Aber ganz im Inneren wusste er, dass er mit dieser Bestimmung zufrieden war.

Und, hey, eigentlich war es gar nicht mal so schlimm, der Fußabtreter des reichsten Teenagers der Welt zu sein.

Immerhin fielen einige der Brosamen auch an die Angestellten, inklusive ihm. Und das war das Ganze doch allemal wert, oder?

Urplötzlich riss ein Geräusch den Mann mittleren Alters aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken sah er sich um.

Niemand zu sehen.

Roland war bestimmt kein Mensch, der unachtsam war, doch an diesem Abend beging er einen folgenschweren Fehler und schob das verdächtige Geräusch dem Gewitter zu, das draußen mittlerweile immer stärker tobte.

/Ich bin wohl überarbeitet.../ Müde gähnte der dunkelhaarige Mann und lief unbekümmert weiter. Wer wäre denn auch so lebensmüde und würde in die Kaibavilla einbrechen, ohne ungestraft zu entkommen? Bisher hatten alle Widersacher der Firma Kaiba ihre Rechnung bekommen.

Und das waren nicht wenige.

Angefangen von Maximillian Pegasus bis hin zu dem eigenen Stiefbruder Noah Kaiba, der aber nun Gott sei Dank auf ihrer Seite und sogar vor geraumer Zeit bei ihnen eingezogen war, nachdem er aus seinem Dauerkoma erwacht war.

Roland gähnte abermals.

Reichtum hatte eben seinen Preis.

Ein greller Blitz schlug nicht weit der Kaibavilla ein und das Licht, das dabei entstand, erleuchtete für einen Moment den gesamten Flur.

Roland zuckte erschrocken zusammen, während er seinen langen Schatten sah, der durch das Lichtspiel scharf zu sehen war.

Aber...! Nicht nur sein Schatten war zu sehen. Ein anderer war hinter ihm!

/Oh heilige Scheiße.../

Weiter kam der Mann mittleren Alters nicht mehr.

Eine Hand des Gegners umfasste den oberen Bereich Rolands, sodass er seine Arme nicht frei bewegen konnte, die andere hielt einen kalten, spitzen Gegenstand an seinen Hals und schon schnitt sich die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge des Dolches tief in die Kehle seines Opfers.

Roland wollte schreien, doch außer einem gurgelnden Röcheln brachte er nichts hervor.

Die unterbrochene Luftzufuhr benebelte bereits seine Sinne, während er spürte wie sein Oberkörper langsam mit einem glitzernden, nassen Warm überzogen wurde, ehe er kraftlos in sich zusammensank und das Leben aus sich aushauchte...

Flashback Ende

Tag 1

"Und Sie sind sicher, dass es keinerlei Spuren gibt?"

Der Kriminaloberkommissar nickte langsam. „Der Täter trug Handschuhe. Keine Chance."

Seto Kaiba gab ein verärgertes Knurren von sich. Was für ein Morgen!

„Verdammt! Wieso muss gerade in meinem Haus ein Mord geschehen? Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Sorgen."

Der Beamte ignorierte Kaibas Schimpfen.

„Bringt die Leiche weg."

Die Polizisten schlossen gehorsam den Leichensack, hievten den Toten auf eine Schrage und transportierten ihn hinaus.

Der Oberkommissar wandte sich wieder an Seto Kaiba.

„Hatte Ihr Angestellter irgendwelche Feinde, von denen Sie wussten?"

„Nein."

„Hat sich Ihr Angestellter in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders verhalten?"

„Nein."

„Ereigneten sich in letzter Zeit bei Ihnen ungewöhnliche Dinge oder verhielt sich jemand verdächtig?"

Seto Kaiba war sichtlich genervt. „Nein."

Der Oberkommissar wollte gerade mit den Fragen fortfahren als Mokuba den Flur betrat.

Er war heute morgen etwas blass, das konnte Seto auf Anhieb sehen.

Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder. Nach dem, was vorgefallen war. Die Kunde schlug hier allen aufs Gemüt.

Eigentlich wollte Kaiba seinen kleinen Bruder wieder von dem Tatort hier im Flur fortschicken, doch er wusste, dass Mokuba alt genug war und nicht wie ein Kind behandelt werden wollte.

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden, Herr Kommissar?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich Mokuba zu. „Leider noch nicht. Wir tappen bisher rein im Dunkeln. Aber wir arbeiten daran."

Seto Kaiba mischte sich, freundlich und zuvorkommend wie immer, ein. „Und genau deswegen werden Sie nun unsere Villa verlassen. Machen Sie uns keinen unnötigen Stress. Wenn was ist, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden."

Das leuchtete dem Kommissar natürlich ein, auch wenn er eigentlich noch mit der Befragung fortfahren wollte.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Ich bin rund um die Uhr zu erreichen. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Kaiba."

Damit verließ er den Tatort und ließ zwei Kaibas zurück, die sich ratlos ansahen.

Schließlich ergriff Mokuba wieder das Wort.

„Nimmt das alles denn nie ein Ende?... Ich meine, wann wird es endlich einmal eine Zeit geben, an der uns nicht andauernd jemand die Firma stehlen will oder mich kidnappt, um dich zu einem irrsinnigen Duell zu zwingen? Ich hab' es so satt!"

Seto konnte seinen Bruder gut verstehen. Auch er hatte so langsam aber sicher die Faxen dicke. Ein Mord ging entschieden zu weit!

Er betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder, der gerade besorgt aus dem großen Flurfenster sah und von der Sonne angestrahlt wurde, die seine dunkle Mähne in den schönsten Tönen schimmern ließen.

„Vielleicht hatte Roland irgendwelche Feinde, von denen wir nichts wussten."

Bevor Mokuba antworten konnte, betrat eine weitere Person den großen breiten Flur und die beiden Kaibas starrten in die tiefblauen Augen des Dritten im Bunde – Noah.

Er trug noch seinen Pyjama, und auch sein Gesicht mimte besorgte Züge an diesem schönen, dennoch von dunklen Wolken überzogenen Morgen.

„Die Angestellten haben auch nichts gefunden. Kein Hinweis, keine Spur. Nichts."

Seto schlug eine Faust gegen die Wand. „Verdammt!"

Sein Bruder zuckte bei dem dumpfen Geräusch, das durch den Flur hallte, unweigerlich zusammen.

Noah versuchte die Ruhe der anderen aufrechtzuerhalten. „Macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken, der Täter wird bestimmt gefunden werden."

/Hoffe ich zumindest.../

Der Jüngste im Bunde, Mokuba, nickte langsam. Bisher hatten sie immer alle Probleme gemeistert. Bestimmt würde sich der Mörder finden. Und dann wäre wieder alles im Lot.

Setos zynischer Tonfall riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ich hoffe, dass Wheeler wenigstens heute fortbleibt."

Noah sah getroffen zur Seite. Er wusste genau, dass Seto es nicht gerne sah, wenn sich sein Stiefbruder mit Wheeler abgab.

Aber was sollte er denn tun?

Er liebte Joey. Schon die ganze Zeit.

Seine offene, ehrliche und unbekümmerte Art, die ihn so magisch anzogen, gepaart mit Joeys Fähigkeit, Noah aus seinen Tiefs zu reißen, die ihn ab und an überkamen.

Er lächelte traurig. Was würde Seto wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass Joey und er schon seit 6 Wochen zusammen waren und nicht erst seit 5 Tagen, wie bisher vorgegaukelt!

/Er würde bestimmt ausrasten.../

„Seto... Joey ist ein netter Kerl. Du solltest ihn nicht immer so hartherzig behandeln. Noah liebt ihn!"

Na fein. Jetzt schlug sich auch noch Mokuba, - MOKUBA, - sein über alles geliebter Bruder auf die Seite Noahs und befürwortete dessen fast schon lächerliche Beziehung zu dem dummen Köter. Heute konnte es wirklich nicht noch schlimmer kommen.

Seto Kaiba verließ schweigend den Flur und ließ seine beiden jüngeren Brüder am Ort des Verbrechens zurück.

Mokuba seufzte leise. Sie wussten beide nur zu gut, wie wenig Seto Joey leiden konnte und wie gemein er zu ihm sein konnte.

Er legte seine Hand auf Noahs Schulter.

„Sei nicht traurig. Irgendwann wird er verstehen. Gib ihm etwas Zeit."

Die Sonne kämpfte um ihr Vorherrschaft am Horizont und der Horizont mit der Sonne. Doch langsam aber sicher verlor die Sonne das erbitterte Spiel und der Himmel wurde immer roter.

Seto Kaiba betrachtete das Schauspiel des Sonnenunterganges fasziniert von seinem Balkon aus.

Doch etwas trübte diese Idylle.

Der Mord. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht begreifen.

/Warum wurde Roland getötet?... Welches Motiv hat ein Täter, der meint, er müsse meinen höchsten Angestellten umbringen.../

Er wusste es nicht. Aber er hoffte, dass sich das alles bald klären würde.

Es war heute einfach ein mieser Tag gewesen.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken um Noah und Wheeler. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass Noah diesen Versager liebte.

Es gab Kerle, die weit mehr drauf hatten als der Köter, aber Noah wollte nur ihn. Wheeler. Diesen Clown, der ein ab-so-lu-ter großkotziger Vollidiot war. Es war zum Haareausreißen.

Ein Räuspern holte ihn sanft wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hi." Mokuba kam auf den Balkon und stellte sich neben ihn, um ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang zu bewundern.

Eine lange Stille. Nicht berückend. Einfach undefinierbar.

Mokuba atmete tief durch.

Dann sah er Seto an. „Denkst du schon wieder an die Sache mit Joey?"

„Noah hat etwas besseres verdient als diese Vollniete."

„Aber Noah liebt diese Vollniete, Seto. Warum gönnst du ihnen ihr Glück nicht? Kannst du Joey denn so wenig leiden?"

Doch der 15-Jährige brauchte kein ‚Ja', um zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Gib' Wheeler doch einfach etwas Zeit, um sich dir zu beweisen, hm?"  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich an seinen großen Bruder.

Da Seto von so einer Geste Mokubas immer besänftigt wurde, vergaß er seinen Groll schnell und legte den Arm um den Jüngeren.

„Schon gut... ich werde mich bemühen..."

Diese Worte rechnete Mokuba Seto insgeheim sehr hoch an. Denn so etwas hätte er in keinem anderen Fall zu irgendwem gesagt. Und er meinte so etwas ernst. /Er wird sich also doch bemühen, Joey zu akzeptieren... wie schön.../

Sie blieben eine lange Weile dicht an dicht vor der farbenprächtigen Kulisse auf dem hohen Balkon der Kaibavilla stehen und genossen die Ruhe, die sie für einen Moment lang fast vergessen ließ, was sich erst heute Nacht abgespielt hatte.

Mokuba liebte solche Momente. Sie waren immer noch so sehr zusammengeschweißt wie früher.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Mokuba lächelte Seto mit seiner süßesten Miene an.

„Ich hau' mich aufs Ohr... gute Nacht, großer Bruder."

„Schlaf gut, Mokuba."

Kaiba blieb noch, bis auch der letzte Rotschimmer vom Himmel durch ein tiefschwarzes Kleid ersetzt worden war, welches mit den weißen, glitzernden Sternen um die Wette leuchtete, dann ging auch er in sein Zimmer, die Gedanken waren wieder bei dem Mord...

Tag 2

Er rannte durch den großen Flur.

Sein Bruder war am anderen Ende zu sehen. Er war nicht alleine. Er schrie. Er schrie seinen Namen.

„Seto! Seto, hilf mir!"

Doch auch so schnell er rannte, er konnte seinen Bruder nicht erreichen.

Die dunkle Gestalt hinter Mokuba zog ein Messer und hielt es an den schmalen Hals.

„NEIN! Mokuba!"

Das Messer bohrte sich in das junge Fleisch und der Lebenssaft des Bruders floss über seinen Hals, dann sackte er zusammen.

„MOKUBAAA!"

Seto Kaiba fuhr entsetzt im Bett hoch.

/...Ein Traum... es war nur ein Traum... ein Traum.../

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz pochte wie wild in der Brust und er keuchte heftig.

Sein Pyjama war nassgeschwitzt.

Seto ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen. /Was für ein gottverdammt mieser Traum... Mokuba... /

Er konnte dem Traum nicht weiter nachhängen, denn es klopfte zaghaft an seiner Türe.

„Ja?"

Ein Hausmädchen öffnete zögernd die Türe.

Sie hatte schulterlange blonde Haare und auffallend große grüne Kulleraugen. Doch was noch mehr auffiel: sie war sehr blass.

„Herr Kaiba... entschuldigen Sie die Störung vielmals, aber es ist dringend..."

Ihre Stimme zitterte und erregte Setos sofortigen Argwohn.

„Was ist los? Kommen Sie zur Sache."

„Es... es wurde wieder eine Leiche gefunden."

„WAS?" Mit einem Mal fuhr Seto wieder hoch. „Wo?"

„I-Im Garten... es ist der Gärtner... ihm wurde ebenfalls die Kehle durchgeschnitten..."

Das erste, was dem jungen Firmenchef durch den Kopf schoss, war das einzige, das ihm lieb war.

„Wo ist Mokuba? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ja, er hat nur einen leichten Schock. Er war es, der den Gärtner vorhin gefunden hat."

Kaiba spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals breitzumachen begann.

„Gehen Sie, ich komme gleich nach."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 8:12 Uhr. Er hatte verschlafen.

Als das Hausmädchen den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, warf er sich seine Kleidung über, dann suchte er Mokuba.

Er fand ihn schließlich im Wohnzimmer zusammengekauert auf der großen Couch.

„Mokuba?"

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken hoch.

Seto kam langsam näher und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wie... fühlst du dich?"

Mokuba sog scharf Luft ein. „Die Leiche... der Gärtner... sein Gesichtsausdruck... es sah so aus als wäre er vom Täter hinterrücks überrascht worden..." Immer noch sah er den entstellten Gesichtsausdruck des Gärtners als wäre die Erinnerung unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen. Die Augen des Mannes waren unnatürlich weit aufgerissen gewesen und seine Haut hatte eine seltsame fahle Farbe gehabt...

„Dann ist es wie bei Roland. Bei ihm fand man keinen Hinweis auf ein Gewaltdelikt. Er wurde von hinten ermordet." Setos Stimme durchschnitt die Stille.

Mokubas Augen weiteten sich.

Und Seto gab ein Knurren von sich. „Derselbe Täter, dieselbe Vorgehensweise, kein sichtbares Motiv. Es ging also von Anfang an nicht gegen Roland. Es ging gegen..."

Mokuba beendete den Satz mit ängstlicher Stimme. „... es ging um uns."

Sie sahen sich an. Es wollte ihnen also schon wieder jemand Böses. Und dieses Mal so richtig Böses.

Seto gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Ist die Polizei schon da?"

Mokuba nickte schnell. „Ich vermute aber, dass sie nicht mehr finden werden als bei Roland."

Die Vermutung des jüngeren Bruders leuchteten Kaiba ein. Der Täter schien zu wissen wie man vorgehen musste.

„Ich gehe die Polizei befragen. Bleib du am besten hier."

„Das ist doch unglaublich! Wozu bestellt euch mein Bruder her, wenn ihr ohnehin nichts am Tatort findet?"

Der Oberkommissar lief sichtlich rot an. Man konnte ihm von den Augen ablesen, dass er dem arroganten, verwöhnten Multimillionärsbalg am liebsten die Meinung sagen wollte. „Wir... wir arbeiten noch daran."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", giftelte Kaiba und streifte mit aufmerksamem Blick den ganzen Garten und die eifrig beschäftigten Polizisten, die verzweifelt nach einer Spur suchten. Nach irgend etwas, das hilfreich sein konnte.

Dann blieb sein Blick an der Person hängen, die nun die Grünfläche betrat. Noah.

„Seto? Kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und sie entschieden sich für die Küche.

Noah nahm seine Tasse Tee und trank nervös einen Schluck daraus. Es war bitterer grüner Tee, doch er bemerkte die Bitterkeit nicht wirklich.

„Nun, was hast du mir zu sagen?"

„Die... die Sache ist die... der Mörder hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

„WAS? Wo? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?"

Noah atmete tief durch. „Weil ich sie eben erst entdeckt habe und weil die Nachricht nicht am Tatort ist, sondern im Bad an den Spiegel geschrieben."

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Damit ließ Seto seinen jüngeren Bruder stehen und begab sich so rasch wie möglich in das pompöse Bad.

Vor dem Spiegel blieb er schließlich stehen. Da stand etwas. Nicht, dass er es nicht erwartet hätte, aber...

Er starrte entsetzt die Letter an, die mit schwarzem Filzer krakelig und in Großbuchstaben aufgeschrieben waren: „NEXT TIME HOLY BLOOD!"

/'Nächstes Mal heiliges Blut'... was soll das heißen?.../

Und obwohl Seto keine Ahnung hatte, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten, war er sich sicher, dass sie es wohl bald herausfinden würden. Ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Der Mörder saß ihnen bereits im Nacken.

Dann betrat auch Noah das Badezimmer.

„Seto... ich habe Angst. Was könnte diese Nachricht zu bedeuten haben?"

Der Angesprochene atmete tief durch. Ihm kam gerade ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

„Heiliges Blut... damit ist... vielleicht... unser Blut gemeint."

Noahs Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch weißer als ohnehin schon. „Du... du meinst... dass als nächstes wir auf seiner Liste stehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber es sieht gerade so aus."

„Aber... aber wer würde so grausam sein?"

„Ich werde alles daransetzen, diesen Psychopathen zu finden... wer immer es auch sein mag!"

/Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue... niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meiner Firma oder Familie.../

Das Flair hatte einen sehr toskanischen Touch. Die Vorhänge und Tapeten waren in warmen Tönen ausgesucht worden.

Im Hintergrund lief leise italienische Musik, während sanfter Kerzenschein eine romantische Atmosphäre verbreitete.

Dieses Restaurant war Mokubas Favorit in Domino Town. Er mochte es, auch nicht zuletzt wegen den filigranen Verzierungen an den Tapeten und den schönen Büsten. Und natürlich dem Essen.

Es war ein schöner lauer Sommerabend und Seto hätte ihn sicherlich genossen, wenn nicht entscheidende Störfaktoren vorhanden wären.

Da waren zum ersten logischerweise die Hintergedanken an die Morde und die beunruhigende Botschaft am Spiegel. Und zweitens war da eine gewisse Person, die Seto Kaiba ab-so-lut nicht leiden konnte.

„Joey, was bestellst du dir zum Essen?"

„Ich nehme Spaghetti Napoli, und du, Schatz?"

Wheeler. Oh, wie wenig er diesen Köter leiden konnte! Joseph Wheeler war so ziemlich das Letzte, was eine Familie Kaiba noch in der Verwandtschaft brauchen konnte. Nur auf Mokubas Bitten hin hatte er einem Dinner zu viert nachgegeben. Mit finsterem Blick nahm Kaiba einen Schluck kräftigen Rotweins aus dem Weinglas.

Dabei wichen seine adlergleichen Augen keine Sekunde von dem Hassobjekt, welches ihm schräg gegenüber neben Noah saß. Er würde diese Vollniete heute Abend im Auge behalten.

Glaubte er zumindest.

Denn schon riss ihn eine vertraute Stimme aus seiner Argwohn und er blickte geradewegs in Mokubas große Amethyste.

„Seto? Was ist los? Wir wollten uns doch ablenken von... du weißt schon."

„Schon gut."

Der Kellner kam und sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Von Spaghetti über Pizza hin bis nach Tortellini reichte der Hunger der Vieren aus.

Als der Kerl mit der weißen Schürze wieder verschwunden war, wandten sie sich wieder einander zu.

Joey und Noah turtelnd, Seto und Mokuba eher schweigend.

Schließlich ergriff Mokuba neugierig das Wort.

„Joey... was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Ich habe gehört, sie sind geschieden."

Der Angesprochene zog Noah an sich und nickte nachdenklich. Das war man von Joey so gar nicht gewohnt, weil er eigentlich ein Dauergrinsen draufhatte. Es war ein wunder Punkt, den Mokuba erwischt hatte.

„Ja, sie haben sich scheiden lassen als Serenity und ich noch sehr klein waren. Meine Schwester lebt bei meiner Mom und ich bei meinem... Dad."

Das letzte Wort sprach er schon fast verächtlich aus.

Seto lehnte sich, arschloch-like wie immer, selbstbewusst in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ach ja, da war ja was. Dein Alter wollte vor etwa zwei Wochen bei mir um Geld betteln."

Mokuba sah seinen Bruder verblüfft an. „Das habe ich ja gar nicht gewusst."

„Ich empfand es auch nicht als erwähnenswert. Dieser alte Sack ist doch einfach nur minderbemittelt. Bat um Geld, um sich das Saufen finanzieren zu können. Reine Zeitverschwendung."

Er hoffte, Wheeler damit eine eingefahren zu haben. Doch keine zornige, beleidigte Reaktion, so wie sonst immer bei anderen Anlässen.

„...Ja, das ist er. Er ist ein gewalttätiger Säufer, ein Bastard voller Vorurteile und eine Niete ohne Vorbildfunktion in allen Punkten. Und bei anderen zu betteln... das sieht ihm ähnlich. Er hat keinen Job."

Noah legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf Joeys. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Du kannst nichts dafür. Er ist wie er ist. Du wirst deinen Vater nicht ändern können."

Joseph schwieg betreten.

„Was zählt, ist das Jetzt und Hier, Schatz... denk nicht mehr an ihn, okay?"

Er nickte langsam. Noah hatte ja recht. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht ändern. Er konnte nur eines tun: nicht so werden wie er. Es besser machen.

Schließlich kam das bestellte Essen.

Mokuba wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, ein Themawechsel anzuschneiden, während er in seinen Tortellini herumstocherte.

Aber ihm fiel außer dem, was sie gerade alle so sehr belastete rein gar nichts ein.

Es war schließlich Noah, der ein anderes Thema aufgriff.

„Seto, wie steht es eigentlich bei dir in der Liebe? Du brauchst doch irgendwann einmal einen Nachfolger für die Firma. Hast du immer noch niemanden gefunden? "

Oh, wie sehr Kaiba dieses Thema hasste! Es war so ziemlich das letzte, worüber er gerne redete. Und er war sich sicher, dass das hier die Retourkutsche für sein zynischen Gehabe von eben war. Auf Noah, diese kleine Kröte, war eben immer Verlass.

Und so entschloss er sich, die knappste Antwort zu geben, die es gab – und das natürlich so patzig wie möglich. „Nein."

Und das stimmte auch. Es gab niemanden, der auch nur annähernd potentiell genug für ihn war. Seine Kriterien waren eben sehr hoch.

/Wozu denn auch?...Ich war nie alleine... es gab immer nur uns... Mokuba und mich.../

Er brauchte niemanden. Er hatte seinen Bruder und er war sicher, dass sich kein Mensch je vor Mokuba platzieren können würde.

Noah kicherte leise. „Keine Sorge, Seto, du wirst sicher auch noch dein Gegenstück finden."

Joey schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig. Setos perfekter Partner wäre ein weiblicher Mokuba."

„Da hast du auch wieder recht, Schatz. Also, Seto. Dann lass mal die Technik spielen. Eine Adena hast du immerhin schon zustande gebracht."

„Idioten", knurrte der Angesprochene, halb peinlich getroffen, halb sauer.

Einzig Mokuba blieb äußerlich regungslos.

/Ein weiblicher Mokuba?... was soll diese Anspielung?... /

Röte schoss in seine Wangen und sein Herz begann wie wild zu pochen. Er begann sich zu fragen, was wäre, wenn er kein Junge sondern ein Mädchen wäre. /Aber... das wäre dann doch Inzest, nicht wahr?... sie spaßen nur... Seto wäre niemals an mir interessiert... auch wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre.../

Doch alleine schon die Tatsache, dass Seto schon einmal Mokuba als ein virtuelles Mädchen erstellt hatte, gab ihm zu denken.

Dann Yugis Worte von damals. „Du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, Mokuba. Du bedeutest deinem Bruder so viel, dass er eine virtuelle Figur nach dir erschaffen hat."

Dass er seinem großen Bruder viel bedeutete, das wusste der 15-Jährige sehr wohl. Andererseits... diese Bande, die sie beide zusammenschweißte... das war einfach nicht mehr im normalen Bereich. Das spürte er tief in seinem Innersten.

Sie waren immer zusammen, diese zärtliche Art, wie sie miteinander umgingen, die Blicke, das wortlose Verständnis des anderen, Berührungen... Alles schrie fast schon danach, falsch zu sein. Weil sich Geschwister nicht so nahe sein durften.

Aber er hatte doch sonst niemanden. Und vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum sie beide sich das alles erlauben konnten.

Oder vielleicht doch eher ein Grund, es zu lassen?

Der 15-Jährige war hin- und hergerissen. Übelkeit überkam ihn.

„Mokuba?"

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und sah Noah an.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus."

„Schon okay, mir ist nur etwas übel. Ich geh' etwas frische Luft schnappen." Damit erhob sich der Jüngste der Kaibas und ging nach draußen, um seiner Verwirrung weiter nachzuhängen.

Die anderen sahen ihm nach.

„Die Sache mit den Morden scheint ihn langsam aber sicher kaputtzumachen", murmelte Joey schließlich.

In diesem Punkt musste Kaiba Wheeler wohl oder übel Recht geben. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Tage ihre Spuren an seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterließen.

„Und darum werde ich alles daransetzen, dieses Schwein zu kriegen. Ich werde ihn so lange suchen, bis ich ihn habe. Und dann gnade ihm Gott."

Noah brachte Seto wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. „Aber wie? Wir haben nicht den kleinsten Schimmer oder auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wer so etwas tun könnte. Fingerabdrücke sind auch nicht gefunden worden."

Doch sein großer Bruder war auf seinem Höhenflug. „Und wenn schon. Ich habe überall Wachposten aufstellen und Kameras installieren lassen. Heute Nacht ist der Täter fällig, sollte er sich auch nur in die Nähe meines Anwesens wagen."

Diese Worte beruhigte die anderen beiden wenigstens ein bisschen. Die Technik der Kaibas war etwas Zuverlässiges und Unverzichtbares. Vor allem jetzt.

Seto starrte Mokubas Teller an, der noch halbvoll war.

„Ich sehe nach Mokuba."

Er erspähte seinen Bruder schließlich draußen vor dem Eingang. Mokuba sah nachdenklich in den beginnenden Nachthimmel hinauf. Seine Haut wirkte in dem aufkommenden Mondlicht blass.

/Hoffentlich ist er okay.../

Seto kam langsam näher. Er war kein Mensch großer Gefühle, folglich wusste er nicht, wie er Mokuba am besten ansprechen sollte.

Doch als hätte er gewusst, dass sein großer Bruder kommen würde, drehte dieser nun den Kopf und sah Seto gebrochen an.

Ein Blick, der Kaiba fremd war und den er so von seinem Bruder nicht kannte. Das ließ ihn unsicher werden. Doch er ließ sich seine Unsicherheit mitnichten anmerken. Wie ein Kaiba eben war.

„Seto..."

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen."

„Schon gut... ich bin okay. Mir ist nur etwas übel."

„Es sind die Morde, nicht wahr?"

Seto lag richtig. Aber nur teils. Das andere jedoch wollte der jüngere Kaiba nicht erwähnen. Es war besser so. Also nickte er langsam.

„Ich werde den Mörder finden. Das schwöre ich dir, Mokuba. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

So theatralisch und lebensmüde das klang, Mokuba musste lächeln. Das war sein Seto wie er ihn kannte. Er bekam alles, was er wollte. Früher oder später.

Und er riskierte alles für seine Familie. Für ihn. Seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Wenn die Polizei schon zu blöd ist, Spuren zu finden, einem Seto Kaiba entgeht nichts. Ich werde diesen Störenfried aus unserem Leben schaffen."

/Wie selbstsicher er ist... oh, wie gerne ich ihm glauben will. Ich hoffe nur, dass er Recht behält.../

Mokuba seufzte leise.

Er ging gedanklich alles systematisch durch. Alle ihre Geschäftspartner. Ihre Mitstreiter, Konkurrenten... Aber er kam zu keinem Ergebnis oder auch nur einer vagen Vermutung. Sie hatten es sich mit niemandem so sehr verscherzt, dass diese Person auch nur einen der Morde rechtfertigen können würde. Es konnte sich also vielleicht sogar um einen Täter mit Wahnvorstellungen handeln. Aber wer wusste das schon?

Er sah seinen großen Bruder an. Wenn Seto eine Vermutung hätte, würde er es sicherlich seinen Bruder als allererstes wissen lassen, davon war Mokuba überzeugt.

Er kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich heute Abend den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es war ein zu friedlicher Abend. Und sie würden durch ewiges Nachgrübeln auch keinen Täter finden. Es lag nun an den Sicherheitsmännern und den Kameras.

Er lehnte sich gegen Seto, der daraufhin wie aus einem Reflex heraus den Arm um ihn legte.

Stille. Nur das Zirpen der Grillen im Garten nebenan und das leise Raunen von drinnen waren zu hören.

Mokuba schloss die Augen.

„Seto?"

„Hm?"

„Du und ich... wir bleiben für immer zusammen... nicht wahr?"

Der Ältere stutzte über die Frage. Doch die Antwort lag klar auf der Hand. „Ja."

„Für immer, Nii-sama?"

„Für immer."

Der Jüngere wirkte beruhigt und doch nicht beruhigt.

„Und du... hast dich bisher in gar niemanden verguckt?"

„Nein... in niemanden. Warum fragst du?"

„Ach... nur so."

Die Gewissheit, dass da niemand sonst in Setos Leben war, gab Mokuba eine tiefe Ruhe.

Er schmiegte sich dichter an seinen Bruder und fühlte sich ihm so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie genossen die sanfte Stille der hereinbrechenden Nacht in Domino Town.

Doch irgendwann kehrte die Realität zurück.

„Komm, Mokuba. Das Essen wird kalt."

23:12 Uhr

Sie standen vor der großen Türe der Kaibavilla.

Seto und Mokuba waren schon nach drin gegangen.

Noah lächelte etwas unsicher. „Es ist besser, wenn du... heute Nacht... daheim schläfst. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Joey zog eine siegessichere Miene auf und zwinkerte. „Gefahr? Ha, das hättest du mir sagen müssen, bevor ich wusste, dass du Setos Bruder bist. Kaiba ist so ziemlich die einzige Gefahr für einen Kerl wie mich."

In Noahs Augen verschwand die Unsicherheit und wurde durch eine tiefe Zuneigung ersetzt.

Joseph sah ihn daraufhin atemlos an.

„...Weißt du eigentlich, dass du in dem Mondlicht noch schöner wirkst als sonst?"

Die Röte schoss dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht. „Du unverbesserlicher Casanova. Geh schon nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Ein noch breiteres Lächeln. „Wo bleibt mein Abschiedskuss?"

„Du bist so ein Kind", murmelte Noah verlegen, bevor er seinem Geliebten einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab und sie in einem süßen Moment der Ewigkeit versanken, in dem es nur sie beide und ihre Schmetterlinge im Bauch gab. Schließlich löste sich Noah wieder von seinem Partner.

„Gute Nacht."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Joey."

„Träum süß."

Noahs Gesicht zierte noch ein letztes süßes Lächeln, eines der seltenen Lächeln, die er sich nur für Joey, allenfalls Mokuba aufbewahrte, bevor er dann nach drinnen verschwand.

Er bemerkte nicht die neu installierten Kameras und die vermehrten Wachposten, die ihre Runden in der riesigen Villa liefen, denn seine Gedanken galten dem jungen Mann, den er über alles liebte.

Joseph Wheeler war seine erste große Liebe und er wusste, dass diese Liebe sehr stark war. Er würde Joey niemals wieder gehen lassen.

Es gibt Momente im Leben eines Menschen in denen man weiß, dass man die Liebe des Lebens gefunden hat. Und genau so einen Moment hatte Noah.

Er wusste, dass ihre Liebe etwas ganz besonderes war. Und er war sich sicher, sie würde alles überstehen können. Was da auch kommen mochte.

Er kam an seiner Zimmertüre an und gähnte herzhaft.

Wer hatte gedacht, dass sich einmal alles zum Guten für ihn wenden würde?

/Ich wünschte, Vater wüsste von meinem Glück... aber.../

Nein, nun war es nicht an der Zeit, traurig zu sein.

Noah atmete scharf Luft ein, dann ging er in das große Zimmer, das er seit geraumer Zeit bewohnte.

Das heißt, seit sie sich alle untereinander versöhnt hatten. Es war Mokubas alleiniger Verdienst gewesen und Noah war ihm immer noch sehr dankbar dafür.

Mokuba war eben eine gute Seele. Seto hatte so einen lieben Bruder eigentlich gar nicht verdient.

Er machte die kleine Nachttischlampe an, die den Raum mit weichem Licht flutete.

Dann begann der Junge mit den türkisfarbenen Haaren, sich auszuziehen.

Aber beide verstanden sich trotzdem besser als vielleicht jedes andere Geschwisterpaar auf der Welt sonst.

Was für gewöhnlich nicht normal war für Brüder mit einem Altersunterschied von 4 Jahren.

Aber eigentlich war es ja okay so. Seto brauchte Mokubas ausgleichende Art und Mokuba seinerseits brauchte die Führung seines Bruders...

Noah Kaiba war kein Mensch, der Gedanken stark nachhing. Er war immer offen und wachsam, was andere und seine Umgebung betraf, auch wenn er eigentlich gerade nachdachte. Und so spürte er nun, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer war.

Angst überkam ihn. Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Spielten ihm seine Sinne einen Streich? Oder war er tatsächlich nicht alleine hier?

Er sah die Nachttischlampe an. Sie leuchtete ihm gerade so viel dass er sah, wo sich seine Möbel im Zimmer befanden. Aber sie beleuchtete nicht den ganzen Raum.

Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde, wenn er das große Licht anmachen würde.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen als würde er einen Marathonlauf absolvieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Er beging einen gravierenden Fehler als ihn seine Angst übermannte und ihn verriet, indem er sich hektisch in dem großen Raum umsah.

Sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getäuscht; plötzlich wackelte der Vorhang an der Seite des großen Fensters und Noah konnte die schemenhaften Umrisse einer großen Person erkennen.

Und er sah sehr wohl auch das Messer, das im fahlen Licht des Mondes aufblitzte.

Er wollte schreien, um Hilfe rufen. Doch seine Kehle war wie von Geisterhand zugeschnürt und er hatte das Gefühl, jede Kraft zu schreien sei von ihm gewichen.

Die Person kam näher. Langsam; so als wüsste der Täter, dass Noah ihm nicht entkommen würde.

Und alles, was der leibliche Sohn Gozaburos tun konnte, war seinen Peiniger entsetzt anzustarren.

Die Gefahr kam immer näher, sein Atmen war rasselnd; Noah nahm einen markanten, strengen After-Shave-Duft wahr.

Dann, im tiefsten Rausche der Adrenalinstöße, kehrte die Motorik des türkishaarigen Jungen zurück und er sprang ungeschickt auf das Bett hinter sich.

Der Peiniger trat an die Bettkante und blieb stehen.

Noah konnte trotz der schwarzen Robe scharfe Gesichtszüge im fahlen Licht erkennen, die ihm vertraut vorkamen.

Doch er hatte natürlich deswegen keineswegs weniger Angst und robbte rücklings weg von der Bedrohung vor ihm.

„Lass mich in Frieden oder ich schreie die Wachmänner herbei!"

Ein Lächeln wurde auf dem bleichen Gesicht des unbekannten Feindes sichtbar.

Ehe Noah auch nur weiter reagieren wurde, wurde das Messer vor ihm in die Matratze gerammt.

Dann machte sein Peiniger kehrt und war mit wenigen Schritten beim Fenster.

Und ließ den jungen Kaiba zum ersten Mal seine tiefe, raue Stimme hören. „Das nächste Mal geht es für euch nicht so glimpflich aus."

Damit öffnete er das Fenster und sprang hinaus.

Stille.

Schließlich realisierte Noah, dass die Gefahr vorüber war.

Er lebte immer noch. Zumindest so halbwegs. Sein Herz raste als wolle es jeden Moment durch seine Rippen zerspringen.

Sein Körper bebte unkontrolliert.

Dann kehrte sein Lungenvolumen ganz in seinen Körper zurück.

„WACHEN!"

Setos Augen starrten in einem Kampf zwischen Angespanntheit, Genervtheit und irgendwie auch Müdigkeit auf den weißlich flackernden Bildschirm seines Laptops.

Währenddessen begann er, eine Nachricht zu fassen.

Das monotone Tippen machte Mokuba schier verrückt.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens so spät am Abend von der Arbeit abschalten?"

Der Vorwurf saß. „Schon gut, ich bin gleich fertig."

Mokuba stieß einen Seufzer aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett seines Bruders, um ihn weiter beobachten zu können.

Seine Finger vergruben sich nervös in den weißen Laken und zogen immer wieder an hochstehenden Teilen davon.

Weiß. Warum eigentlich immer weiß? Kannte Seto eigentlich auch eine andere Bettwäschefarbe als weiß? Anscheinend nicht.

Weiß. Dazu fiel Mokuba nur ein Synonym ein: steril. Genau wie Setos Art, die ebenfalls permanent total steril wirkte.

Aber er mochte diese sterile Art.

Warum eigentlich? Nur weil Seto sein Bruder war und man seinen Bruder einfach mögen musste, wenn man sonst niemanden hatte?

Dies bezweifelte der 15-Jährige nun doch etwas.

Er mochte seinen Bruder, ... weil Seto eben Seto war. Und weil genau die sterile Art dieses Gegensätzliche zwischen ihnen war. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich deswegen mitunter auch so gut. Für den Geschmack mancher Personen sogar zu gut.

Und tief in seinem Innersten, das wusste er, mochte er es sogar, dass diese Leute so über die Kaibas dachten.

Er liebte es - genau wie sein großer Bruder - zu provozieren.

Doch in diesem Fall ging es nicht nur ums Provozieren, es ging um einiges mehr. Es ging in dem Fall um sie beide. Und das zwischen ihnen.

Dieses Unbekannte, Reizvolle, das er nicht zu definieren wusste und von dem er doch genau wusste, dass es da war.

Mokuba versuchte, es in greifbare Worte zu fassen, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Und irgendwie hatte er auch Angst davor.

Was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Finger immer nervöser am Laken zerrten.

Und plötzlich sich Seto samt Chefsessel in die Richtung seines Bruders drehte.

„Was ist los? Warum bist du so komisch?"

Der Angesprochene lief ertappt rot im Gesicht an. „Ich... ich bin doch gar nicht komisch..."

„Umsonst verziehst du ja wohl kaum mein Laken bis zur Unkenntlichkeit und murmelst verlegen vor dich hin."

Na klar. Mokuba schalt sich in Gedanken. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Einem Kaiba entging einfach nichts. Und am wenigsten, wenn er Seto hieß.

Er seufzte. Es hatte doch eh keinen Zweck zu leugnen. Sein großer Bruder kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

Nervös sah er zur Seite.

„Nii-sama... glaubst du, so wie es zwischen uns läuft ist es normal... uhm... ich meine so, wie es zwischen Geschwistern sein sollte?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Gott, wie schwer war es doch für den 15-Jährigen, das was er Seto sagen wollte, in Worte zu fassen. Und dabei wollte er ihm doch sagen wie viel er dem 15-Jährigen bedeutete.

„Ich meine... wir streiten uns nie... und wir hängen aneinander wie sonst wohl niemand auf der Welt... Seto... das ist nicht normal..."

Der ältere Junge hörte sich den verzweifelten Wortschwall des Bruders geduldig an.

Mokuba sah zu ihm auf. „Bruder... ich..." Er verstummte abrupt.

Die großen Amethyste waren voller Verzweiflung, ein Licht der Hoffnung auf Erhörung spiegelte sich in ihnen wider.

Dann senkte der Jungen mit der schwarzen Mähne den Kopf.

Seto atmete tief durch, dann erhob er sich.

Vor dem Bett blieb er schließlich stehen und setzte sich zögernd neben den Bruder.

Dann sah er ihn ruhig an.

„Mokuba... was ist los?"

Der Jüngere sah wieder zu ihm auf. Die Verzweiflung war nicht aus seinen Augen gewichen.

Seto zögerte einen Moment, bevor er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders legte. Es war nicht seine Art, jemandem Trost zu spenden.

Aber... Mokuba war auch nicht irgendjemand. Mokuba war sein Bruder. Sein Ein und Alles. Der Grund, warum er alles geschafft hatte, worauf sie nun glücklich zurückblicken konnten.

Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, den er brauchte, um wenigstens ein bisschen Emotion zeigen zu können. Weil es Mokuba war, der ihn nun brauchte und für seinen Bruder würde er einfach alles tun.

„Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Ja, das gab es. Aber Mokuba hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht in der Lage dazu war, dies in Worte zu fassen. Er war sich einfach in allem zu unsicher.

Und so schenkte er seinem großen Bruder einen weiteren hilflosen Blick.

„Seto... ich... weißt du..."

Doch wie so oft im Leben, wenn man meint, etwas würde sich zum Guten wenden oder es wäre ein perfekter Moment gekommen, wurde auch dieser abrupt durch einen gellenden Schrei, der durch Mark und Knochen aller Personen in Hörweite hallte, beendet.

Mokuba fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Noah! Oh nein!"

Die Miene seines großen Bruders verfinsterte sich, Übles ahnend.

„Du bleibst hier, ich werde nachsehen gehen, was da los ist."

„Nein! Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen", kam Mokubas Protest und Seto verbot es ihm kein zweites Mal. Mokuba konnte auch sehr sturköpfig sein.

„Also schön. Aber bleib hinter mir." Damit liefen sie los und rannten in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Als sie schließlich vor Noahs Zimmer angekommen waren, fanden sie drei Wachmänner vor, die gerade um Noah geschart waren.

„Worauf wartet ihr Nieten noch? Sucht den Einbrecher!"

„Jawohl, Herr Noah Kaiba!", ertönte die einstimmige Antwort der aufgebrachten Angestellten und schon rannten sie los.

Seto und Mokuba traten zu ihrem Bruder herzu und der Jüngere ergriff zuerst das Wort.

„Noah... ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

„Er war hier...", kam das unruhige Stammeln, „... er war hier und hast mich bedroht..."

Seto schaltete sich irritiert ein. „Bedroht? Er hatte also die Möglichkeit, dich zu töten, und hat es nicht getan?"

Noah nickte schnell. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, den Täter irgendwoher zu kennen... aber ich kann ihn nirgendwo einordnen."

„Was genau ist dir an ihm aufgefallen?"

Der türkishaarige Junge dachte scharf nach. Es war das Gesicht gewesen, das ihn hatte stutzig werden lassen.

Der Täter hatte ausgesehen wie... nein, er irrte sich sicher. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, aber seine Gesichtszüge... ich habe sie schon irgendwo einmal gesehen, Seto."

Der Chef der Kaiba Corp. verzog das Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Miene.

Mokuba sah dies mit Neugier. „Seto? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache."

Dann wandte er sich Noah zu. „Ich denke, du hast heute Nacht nichts mehr zu befürchten, aber sei auf der Hut und lass die Wachposten vor deinem Zimmer positionieren. Mokuba, du solltest jetzt besser auch in dein Zimmer gehen und schlafen. Lass aber zur Sicherheit vorher den Raum durchsuchen. Ihr findet mich in meinem Büro, falls etwas sein sollte."

Damit verließ der älteste der drei Kaibas den Raum.

Die beiden Jüngeren sahen ihm verwundert hinterher.

Mokuba hatte eine Ahnung, was die Gedanken Setos betraf.

/Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er eine Spur hat oder zumindest eine Ahnung, wer sich hinter allem verbirgt. Aber warum lässt er uns seine Vermutung nicht wissen? Das verstehe ich nicht... sonst sagt er mir doch auch alles.../

Seto Kaiba starrte in die rabenschwarze Nacht hinaus, während er lässig in seinem Chefsessel saß und gedimmtes Licht alleine sein Büro erhellte.

Die Vermutung, die er seit Noahs Worten hegte, festigte sich immer mehr in seinem Kopf und lief Gefahr zu einer Überzeugung zu werden.

/Kann das sein?... Wäre er dazu in der Lage, so etwas zu tun?... Wenn ja, warum?.../

Der 19-Jährige ließ seinen Kopf müde kreisen und es krachte ab und an in seinem Nacken.

/Diese scheiß Verspannungen aber auch immer!.../

Es war an der Zeit, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Und zwar dringend oder es würde zu spät sein.

Er würde morgen ein Gespräch führen müssen. Es behagte ihm zwar nicht als er daran dachte, wer sein Gesprächspartner sein würde, aber was tat man doch nicht alles dem Frieden zuliebe...

4. Tag - The Final Showdown

Es war ein trüber Morgen. Genau wie die Stimmung in der Kaibavilla.

Müde nippte Mokuba an seiner Tasse, die gefüllt war mit köstlicher heißer Schokolade.

Seine freie Hand öffnete fast mit freiem Willen den Kühlschrank.

Marmelade, Käsescheiben, ein Glas saure Gurken, Butter, Nutella, Schinken und allerlei weitere Dinge standen in den Fächern und präsentierten sich dem 15-Jährigen in den auffälligsten Schriften und Aufmachungen.

Er entschied sich für – wie fast jeden Morgen – Nutella.

Und insgeheim hoffte der schwarzhaarige Junge, dass diese nussig-braune Süße vielleicht etwas von seiner Beklommenheit nehmen würde.

Die Beklommenheit infolge der Geschehnisse der letzten Tage.

Und natürlich war da ja noch Setos seltsames Verhalten vom vorigen Abend.

Mokuba begann langsam aber sicher, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Mit geschickten Bewegungen brachte er den weichen, cremigen Aufstrich in dicker Masse auf seine Brotscheibe.

Es war schon seltsam. Vor allem, dass Seto heute Morgen auch nicht da war.

/Wo mag er nur stecken?... Hatte er vielleicht einen Termin, der früh angesetzt war?... Aber dann hätte er mir doch gestern Bescheid gegeben, nicht wahr?.../

„Hi Mokuba. Wo ist Seto?"

Erschrocken hob der 15-Jährige den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in Noahs kalte blaue Augen, die von dunklen Ringen untermalt waren. Offensichtlich hatte sein Stiefbruder kaum geschlafen. „Uh... hi, Noah. Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wo Seto ist."

„Das ist wirklich seltsam. Ist gar nicht seine Art, einfach morgens ohne Abschied zu verschwinden."

Damit sprach Noah dem Jüngeren aus der Seele.

/Ich hoffe nur, dass er okay ist... und dass er bald zurückkommt./

Noah schenkte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse heiße Schokolade ein. Betrübt starrte er in die dunkle Flüssigkeit.

„Was meinst du, wann wird Seto wohl endlich Joey akzeptieren?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe jedes Mal Angst, wenn ich ihn einlade. Seto sieht ihn immer mit so einem verachtenden Blick an."

„Seto braucht vielleicht nur ein bisschen Zeit, um sich an Joey zu gewöhnen. Ich meine, die beiden konnten sich noch nie riechen. Und plötzlich die Tatsache vor's Gesicht geknallt zu bekommen, dass sie vielleicht einmal Schwager werden könnten, das ist für Seto nicht leicht."

Noah nickte leicht und trank einen Schluck von seiner heißen Schokolade. Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte Recht. Seto und Joey waren eben grundverschieden. Während sich Joey recht schnell damit abgefunden hatte, wohl einen Eisklotz in der Verwandtschaft haben zu werden und sogar langsam Freundschaft mit Seto schließen wollte, wirkte dieser seither eher noch verbissener als ohnehin schon.

Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren. Aber es half alles nichts, sie mussten eben warten.

/A propos warten... ich habe heute morgen keine SMS von Joey bekommen, so wie sonst immer.../

Aber er hatte nun wirklich andere Sorgen als sich noch über so eine Kleinigkeit Gedanken zu machen.

Der türkishaarige Junge sah zu seinem Gegenüber auf, welches gerade herzhaft in sein Nutellabrot biss und die Augen im Moment dieser verführerischen Süße genussvoll geschlossen hatte.

„Du hast sicherlich recht, Mokuba. Ich mache mir bestimmt zu viele Gedanken." Mit wenigen großen Schlücken trank der Jungen mit den blauen Augen seine Schokolade aus.

Dann seufzte er. „Ich werde jetzt zur Computermesse in Yokohama fliegen. Bis heute Nachmittag, spätestens heute Abend bin ich wieder zurück. Viel Spaß in der Schule."

„Bis dann", murmelte Mokuba träge.

Schule. Wie er es hasste, stundenweise ruhig sitzen bleiben und das Geschwafel der Pädagogen anhören zu müssen. Aber es half nichts. Schule war ein notwendiges Übel.

Außerdem wollte er doch so klug werden wie sein großer Bruder.

/Aber um Seto das Wasser reichen zu können, brauche ich noch viel Zeit... wenn ich ihn überhaupt je erreichen kann.../

Der schwarzhaarige Junge erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Bis der erhoffte Tag kommen würde, wäre es noch ein langer Weg. Und den musste er bis dahin tapfer gehen.

Er schnappte sich seine Schultasche und ging nach draußen, wo bereits eine große glänzende, schwarze Limousine wartete, die ihn zur Schule chauffieren würde...

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Der blonde junge Mann fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben."

Der andere, größere Kerl stand beherrscht an den alten Schreibtisch gelehnt, auf dem einige leere Bierflaschen standen., die Arme vor sich verschränkt.

„Wie gesagt, es ist eine Vermutung. Und wir werden wohl ohnehin bald erfahren, ob ich Recht habe mit meiner Vermutung."

„Du scheinst dir ja offensichtlich sehr sicher zu sein. Aber anscheinend bist du dir nicht im Klaren über die Tragweite der Auswirkungen!"

Der braunhaarige Kerl atmete scharf durch.

„Und wenn schon, Wheeler. Wir sollten nun auf unsere eigene Haut bedacht sein und die der Menschen, die wir lieben."

Sein Gegenüber lief unruhig im Raum umher. „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Kaiba..."

Nervös kaute der Junge mit den großen Amethysten auf seinem Bleistift herum.

a²+ b² ist gleich... Seto... c²... die Drohung... die Morde... wo mag er sein?...

/Ich sollte mich konzentrieren!..., rügte Mokuba sich im Stillen. Er sah zur Tafel.

c² ist das Ergebnis der Summen a² und... wo ist Seto nur?... b²... geht es ihm gut?...

Technik. Überall, wo man auch hinsah. Das neueste auf dem Markt. Und jeder der Verkäufer pries seine Marke als ‚das Exklusivste', ‚das Beste' oder ‚das Einmaligste' an.

Strategien. Sie funktionierten vielleicht bei den anderen hier. Doch niemand konnte ihm etwas vormachen.

Noah rollte die Augen und sah zu einem der Fenster an der Seite der großen Halle hinaus.

Eigentlich war es irrsinnig, heute hier zu sein.

Er sollte eigentlich woanders sein, das wusste er.

Aber was würde das denn schon an der Situation ändern?

Der Jungen mit den türkisen Haaren lief grübelnd zwischen den verschiedensten Computern umher, an den vielen begeisterten Besuchern vorbei, so als wäre er an einem anderen Ort...

Mokuba schloss erschöpft die Türe hinter sich.

Eine ältere, pummelige Bedienstete mit silbergrauem Haar und einer kleinen Nickelbrille auf der Nase kam ihm entgegen. Ein Lächeln ließ ihre vielen kleinen Lachfalten zum Vorschein kommen. „Willkommen zuhause, Herr Mokuba Kaiba. Darf ich Ihnen die Schultasche abnehmen?"

„Nein, schon gut, Frau Toshiba. Ist mein großer Bruder da?"

„Tut mir leid, Herr Seto Kaiba ist leider noch nicht zurückgekommen..."

„Danke." Damit ging der schwarzhaarige Junge in die Küche, um erst einmal seine Schulsachen auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Danach durchsuchte er die Küchenschränke. Instantsuppe. Das war es, was er jetzt brauchte.

Wässrige Suppe, angereichert mit vielen, vielen Geschmacksverstärkern und mehr.

Er entschied sich für Tomatencremesuppe, während er das Wasser zum Kochen aufsetzte.

Während das Wasser sich langsam erwärmte, sah der 15-Jährige zum Fenster hinaus.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu und die bevorstehende Nacht kündigte sich mit der anbrechenden Dämmerung an.

/Ich hätte nicht so lange im Einkaufszentrum bleiben sollen... aber wie hätte ich mich denn sonst ablenken sollen/

Mokuba seufzte leise. Warum meldete sich Seto nicht bei ihm?

/Verdammt, er weiß doch genau, wie sehr ich mich immer sorge! Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.../

Er wurde immer unruhiger. Was, wenn er Recht hatte und seinem Bruder war wirklich etwas zugestoßen?

Das Wasser begann zu kochen.

/Das darf nicht sein... das KANN einfach nicht sein.../

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Mokuba den Wasserkocher – und verbrannte sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass er den Kocher fallen ließ und dieser mit lautem Geräusch die heiße Flüssigkeit auf dem Küchenboden verteilte.

„Scheiße!"

Seine Hand brannte wie Feuer.

Schnell hielt der schwarzhaarige Junge sie unter fließend kaltes Wasser.

„Scheiße, so eine verdammte Scheiße!"

Frau Toshiba eilte in die Küche, angelockt von dem lauten Gescheppere und Gefluche.

„Herr Mokuba..." Dann erkannte sie die Lage. „Kein Problem, ich wische das sofort auf."

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht.

Die ältere Dame trat langsam näher. Sie sah, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Und sie hörte sein leises Schluchzen.

„Mokuba..."

Der Junge drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, aus seinen großen Augen liefen langsam Tränen und hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf der makellosen Haut.

„Was... was ist, wenn ihn der der Killer getötet hat?"

Frau Toshiba kam näher und legte den Arm um Mokuba. Sie kannte Seto und ihn nun schon so lange, fast so lange schon wie Seto Kaiba die Firma leitete.

Und sie wusste sehr wohl wie sehr die beiden Brüder aneinander hingen.

Ihre Stimme schlug beruhigenden Ton an. „Mokuba... so etwas dürfen Sie nicht einmal im Traum denken. Er ist sicher nur verhindert und wird bald nach Hause kommen."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Die ältere Dame nickte lächelnd. „Ganz bestimmt kommt Ihr werter Bruder bald nach Hause." Sie wischte dem 15-Jährigen die Tränen weg. „Ich mache Ihnen etwas zu essen. Gehen Sie ruhig nach oben."

Mokuba nickte. „Danke, Frau Toshiba."

Damit lief er aus der Küche.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ sich der Junge mit den seidig schwarzen Haaren aufs Bett fallen und starrte apathisch an die Decke.

/Vielleicht hat sie recht... und ich mache mir einfach zu viele Sorgen... aber was ist, wenn ich Recht habe/

Mokuba schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich ein Dasein ohne seinen geliebten Bruder einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie gehörten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Wie die Nacht zum Tag. Und sie brauchten niemanden außer sich gegenseitig.

Doch was wäre, wenn plötzlich einer von ihnen nicht mehr wäre? Wenn einer von ihnen plötzlich alleine in der Welt wäre?

/Könnte ich das? Könnte ich je ohne Seto auskommen/

Seine innere Stimme wusste die Antwort bereits, bevor er selbst es sich in die Gedanken rufen konnte: ‚Nein, du kannst nicht ohne ihn sein. Du brauchst ihn. Du brauchst ihn mehr als dein eigenes Leben. Weil du...'

Mokuba riss die Augen auf. Nein, er durfte diesen Satz auf keinen Fall weiterdenken!

Nervös strich er sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. /Warum ist meine Haut so heiß.../

Doch er ahnte sehr wohl, was mit ihm war und er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Die Unsicherheit wurde immer mehr eine Gewissheit.

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Nein... Oh bitte nicht!... nicht er..."

Ein zweites Mal brach der schwarzhaarige Junge in Schluchzen aus. Und dieses Mal war es nicht die Ungewissheit um Setos Abwesenheit.

Er weinte. Aber das Weinen brachte keine Befreiung. Jede seiner Tränen, die er vergoss, vergoss er für etwas in ihm, das niemals erwidert werden würde.

Er weinte und weinte. Weinte sich den aufkommenden Schmerz von der Seele, weinte und bebte, bis sich schließlich die Erschöpfung seiner erbarmte und ihn langsam ins Reich der Träume geleitete...

22: 48 Uhr

Ein Windzug war es schließlich, der den erschöpften Jungen schließlich wieder erweckte.

Mokuba schlug langsam die Augen auf.

Es war dunkel, von draußen fiel fahles Nachtlicht in sein Zimmer.

Der 15-Jährige setzte sich langsam auf. Alles drehte sich.

Er fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss die Augen, bis sich sein Kreislauf wieder einigermaßen stabilisiert hatte.

Dann rutschte er auf die Seite seines Bettes und knipste die Nachttischlampe an, die wenigstens etwas Licht in den Raum zauberte.

Essen stand neben der Lampe auf einem Tablett, aber der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte jetzt sicherlich keinen Appetit. Er fühlte sich total gerädert.

Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab etwas, das er nun für immer in sich tragen musste mit nicht einmal der geringsten Hoffnung auf Erhörung.

/Wenn die Dinge nur anders stehen könnten... wenn.../

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich vom Bett. Vor seinem Fenster blieb er stehen.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Nichts würde etwas an der jetzigen Situation ändern, also wozu über das ‚Wenn' nachdenken?

Mokuba starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Sie war genauso trostlos wie sein Inneres.

/Ob Seto zurückgekommen ist/

Er wollte sich umdrehen, als das Geräusch der Türklinke ihn kurz innehalten ließ.

/Seto! Er ist zurück.../

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wirbelte der 15-Jährige herum.

Doch es war nicht Seto, der nun das Zimmer betrat.

Die Person war nicht ganz so groß. Und trug einen schwarzen Umhang.

Doch Mokuba konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand abrupt wieder und wich seiner unsicheren Stimme.

„Wer ist da? Kommen Sie ins Licht."

Die Gestalt bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, aber definitiv nicht in Richtung der Nachttischlampe, sondern auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu.

Mokuba ging instinktiv rückwärts, doch schon stieß er an das große Fenster. Er war in der Falle. Sein Körper begann zu beben.

Er konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er konnte an den Umrissen erkennen, dass es ein Mann sein musste.

„Du... du bist es. Du bist derjenige, der für die Morde verantwortlich ist, nicht wahr?"

Eine raue, tiefe Stimme erklang. „Cleveres Kerlchen. Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, warum ich zu dir gekommen bin, oder?"

Die Worte am Spiegel schossen Mokuba ins Gedächtnis.

„Next time holy blood… Du willst mich also auch umbringen."

Die Gestalt kam näher und langsam zeichneten sich Gesichtskonturen im hereinbrechenden Mondlicht ab, die Mokuba irgendwie vertraut vorkamen.

Ein Grinsen erschien im Gesicht des Mannes.

„Erraten." Damit griff er unter seinen Umhang und zog einen Dolch hervor. „Also sei ein braver Junge und mach' es mir nicht so schwer."

Mokuba machte keine Anstalten, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten oder zu schreien.

Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Die Hilfe würde zu spät kommen.

Gebrochen sah er ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht des Täters, sah die Konturen an und die dunkle Stelle, in der er die Augen vermutete.

Dann wandte er sein Gesicht von dem Peiniger ab und sah zur Seite.

Er wollte nicht das Gesicht des Täters vor Augen haben, wenn er starb, sondern das Gesicht seines...

Die Türe hinter ihnen wurde unsanft aufgerissen und beide, Täter und Opfer, fuhren erschrocken herum.

Mokubas Augen weiteten sich. Diese vertrauten Umrisse...

„Seto!"

Kaiba betrat den Raum, dann blieb er stehen.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen. Das Spiel ist aus, Herr Wheeler!"

Der Täter wurde sichtlich konfus.

„Woher...?"

„Es war nicht sehr schwer. Noah hat mich schließlich auf die entscheidende Spur gebracht. Sie hätten ihn töten sollen als Sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Aber das konnten Sie nicht. Weil Ihr Sohn Noah liebt und sie wollten ihm nicht wehtun, nicht wahr?"

John J. Wheeler fuhr zu Mokuba herum, packte ihn und hielt ihn wie ein Schild vor sich, während er die scharfe Klinge an den jungen Hals hielt.

Seto hielt den Atem an. /Nein!... Mokuba... bitte nicht... nimm mir nicht die wichtigste Person im Leben... nicht Mokuba... wir wollten doch.../

John grinste.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt 100 000 000 000 amerikanische Dollars in einem Koffer geben, einen Fluchthubschrauber bereitstellen und dann werden der Kleine hier und ich eine gemütliche Reise machen."

Doch eine weitere Person betrat den Raum und legte den Plan auf Eis.

„Nein, Vater, tu es nicht." Joey blieb neben Kaiba stehen. „Das ist dein Suff nicht wert. Und dein Hass auf die Kaibas auch nicht."

John Wheeler war nun völlig aus dem Konzept. „Joey... was machst du hier?"

„Kaiba hat mich in seine Vermutungen eingeweiht. Wenn du mir schon kein guter Vater bist... dann bitte lass' wenigstens diejenigen leben, die jetzt meine Familie sind."

Sein Vater ließ zögernd den Dolch sinken, beschwichtigt für einen Moment. „Warum hast du dich auf einen Kerl eingelassen und Schande auf mich gebracht, Junge? Du hast dich mit Kaiba verbündet, der mich wie Dreck abgewimmelt hat..."  
Joey fiel ihm ins Wort. „Kaiba hat dich abgewiesen, weil er deinen Suff nicht unterstützen will! Gibt dir das Grund, sein Umfeld und ihn zu zerstören?"

John knurrte verächtlich. „Nein! Es ist auch die Tatsache, dass du dich mit einem der Familie Kaiba eingelassen hast! Ich will keinen Homo als Sohn! Wenn ich sie ausgelöscht hätte, hättest du dich aus Angst sicherlich von ihm getrennt, und dann wäre unsere Ehre gerächt gewesen!"

„Wie armselig, Vater. Du bist so armselig." Joey sah ihn wütend und enttäuscht an. „Lass Mokuba gehen. Wenn du wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ehre in dir hast, dann steh die Sache wie ein Wheeler durch."

John ließ zögernd von seinem Opfer ab. Sein Sohn hatte recht. Es war aus, er war aufgeflogen, das Unvermeidbare war nun ins Rollen gekommen.

Seto gab ein Zeichen. „Kommt rein." Und schon stürmten mehrere Polizisten den Raum und nahmen John J. Wheeler fest.

Joey sah Kaiba und seinen Bruder an. „Ich werde mitgehen. Mein Vater und ich haben einiges zu bereden. Wir sehen uns."

Damit verließ auch er den Raum.

Kaum waren sie alleine, brach Mokuba auf die Knie zusammen. Er wimmerte. „Nii-sama..."

Seto war mit wenigen Schritten bei seinem jüngeren Bruder und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter, bevor er ihn fest an sich zog.

„Mokuba... ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren... " Seine Stimme war ein nervöses Murmeln in die weichen Haare des anderen Jungen.

„Seto... oh Seto..." Mokuba schluchzte leise auf und schlang seine Arme fest um den starken Körper des Bruders. „Ich habe dich so vermisst... so sehr, mein Bruder..."

Seto strich dem Jüngeren immer wieder über den Rücken, versicherte ihm ohne Worte, dass es vorüber war und dass sie nun beide sicher waren.

Ja, einen Moment lang hatte er befürchtet, dass es zu spät wäre und er die Person verloren hätte, die er über alles liebte und die ihm so viel bedeutete, einfach alles. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und auch die Zukunft. Sie gehörten zusammen. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt. Das wusste er nun umso mehr als ohnehin schon. Und er konnte, er musste...

„Mokuba... Mokuba..." Immer wieder murmelte er den Namen seines Bruders, während seine Lippen unkontrolliert begannen, die Stirn des Bruders zu küssen, immer wieder, sanft, zärtlich.

Mokuba schloss die Augen. „Seto... O-Nii-chan... bleib bei mir…"

Seine bebenden Lippen begannen antwortend, die heiße Wange seines großen Bruders zu liebkosen.

Ihre Lippen wanderten weiter über die Haut des Bruders, immer weiter, unkontrolliert, zitternd, bebend, sehnsüchtig, suchend, bis sie nah beieinander waren.

Ihre Stimmen wisperten den Namen des Gegenübers, immer wieder, voller Ekstase, voller Sehnsucht nach dem anderen, während ihre einsamen Lippen in einem Moment der Unbedachtheit und aufloderndem Feuer im Inneren einander fanden und erst zögernd, prüfend, dann mutiger einen Tanz der Leidenschaft miteinander begannen.

Herausgerissen aus Zeit und Raum taten sie,gierig, was sie noch nicht einmal als das realisierten, was es wirklich war. Sie küssten sich, ohne Realität, ohne Hemmung, ohne Sinn für irgendetwas außer sich und dem anderen.

Ihre Hände strichen über Rücken, Halsbeuge, Nacken, strichen zärtlich durch das weiche, weiche Haar des anderen, während das leise Flüstern des Namen vom Bruder sie an der Grenze zum Wahn festhielt.

Seto war es, der schließlich als erstes wieder zum Realität zurückfand. Keuchend starrte er seinen Bruder an, während er seiner Tat gewahr wurde.

Doch Mokubas Blick vergab ihm. „O-Nii-chan..." Er brachte nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Flüstern zusammen.

Seto hob zögernd die Hand und strich mit bebenden Fingern zärtlich über die feuchte Wange des Jüngeren. „Mokuba..."

Seine Lippen suchten in ihrer Einsamkeit noch einmal die weiche Wärme der anderen und sein Bruder wehrte ihm nicht.

Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass wenn es einen Gott gab, er nicht hinsah bei dem, was sein großer Bruder und er taten.

Und dass man ihnen vergab bei diesem verbotenen Tun, das sich so wunderbar anfühlte.

Ihre Lippen liebkosten einander, zärtlich, neugierig, bevor sie sich öffneten und ihr Zungen einander necken, jagen und streicheln konnten, während sie immer wieder keuchten inmitten dieser süßen Ewigkeit.

Mokuba rang schließlich nach Luft und lehnte den Kopf an Setos Hals, die Stimme leise und doch sicher.

„Seto... bitte hör' nicht auf damit..."

Seine Worte, gesprochen wie ein flehendes Gebet, wurden erhört. Seto strich ihm sanft durch die seidigen Haare, während er seinen Hals küsste.

„Das hier ist verrückt...", brachte er zwischen den Küssen hervor. „So verrückt..."

Doch gleichzeitig konnte er nicht damit aufhören, Mokubas Hals zu liebkosen, noch seine Hände durch diese duftenden seidig schwarzen Haare zu winden. So verrückt es war, es machte süchtig.

Seto wusste, dass er nie wieder mit dieser Sucht brechen können würde, jetzt, da er erst einmal damit begonnen hatte.

Und ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut. Gierig, forsch, sehnsüchtig und wild prallten sie aufeinander wie eine Welle gegen eine Mauer und die beiden Brüder lehnten sich gegeneinander im Taumel der Sinne, während ihre Hände liebkosend, krallend, streichelnd über Oberarme, Nacken und Rücken des anderen glitten.

Irgendwann lösten sie die leidenschaftlichen Küsse und starrten sich für einen langen Moment einfach nur schwer atmend in die Augen. Es waren keine großen Worte nötig. Nicht nach dieser Ewigkeit, die sie sich schon kannten.

Sie wussten beide, dass sie das Einverständnis des anderen bekommen hatten. Es war also okay. So unwirklich es schien, es war tatsächlich wahr.

Mokuba lächelte verlegen und nahm die Hand seines Bruders.

„Du hast recht, dies hier ist verrückt... aber..." Er hielt kurz inne, um Setos Hand an seine Wange zu legen. „... aber wir wären nicht wir, wenn wir nicht außergewöhnlich wären, oder?"

Eines der sehr seltenen Lächeln Seto Kaibas erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Er strich über die heiße Wange seines jüngeren Bruders. „Aber wenn ich uns beide mit diesem Außergewöhnlichsein glücklich machen kann... dann werde ich es immer wieder tun."

Mokuba sah seinen Bruder voller inniger Zuneigung an. /Er liebt mich also auch... ich kann es kaum glauben.../ Die Last der Gefühle ohne Erwiderung fiel wie ein Steinbruch von ihm. Er hatte nicht gehofft, je auch nur einen einzigen Kuss von seinem Bruder zu bekommen, geschweige denn eine Liebe! Eine Liebe, die ihnen eigentlich versagt war. Und doch war sie da. Seto konnte auch lieben.

Kaiba küsste seinen Bruder auf die Stirn und riss den Jüngeren damit aus seiner Träumerei. „Komm, gehen wir in unser Zimmer, es war ein langer Tag."

/Unser Zimmer.../ Mokuba fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, aus dem er nie wieder erwachen wollte, weil er so erfüllend war wie sonst nichts bisher in seinem Leben. .

Die Pein von vorhin war längst vergessen, die Morde, einfach alles, als die beiden Brüder Hand in Hand das Zimmer verließen...

The day after

Die Morgensonne brach ihre warmen Strahlen in die Küche, während draußen die Vögel ihre Lieder zum Besten gaben.

Mokuba bestrich wie fast jeden Morgen seine Brotscheibe mit Nutella und Seto saß ihm gegenüber und trank schluckweise seinen Kaffee.

„Soll ich dir auch eine Scheibe bestreichen, Seto?"

Der Angesprochene sah auf, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mokuba rätselte, ob es ein Lächeln der Erleichterung war, weil alles vorüber war oder doch das Lächeln, dass es zwischen ihnen nun so war... wie es eben war.

Er beobachtete neugierig wie sein großer Bruder an der Tasse nippte.

/Diese Lippen haben mich gestern geküsst und heute auch.../ Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Was zur Folge hatte, dass Seto ihn verwundert ansah. „...Was?"

Mokuba kicherte leise, während er aufstand und von hinten die Arme um seinen Bruder schlang

„Du hast übrigens noch etwas gut bei mir, weil du mir gestern das Leben gerettet hast."

Was für ein verführerisches Flüstern von diesen unschuldigen Lippen! Und ja, oh ja, er hatte wirklich noch einiges gut bei Mokuba.

Aber das hatte noch Zeit... so viel Zeit. Sie beide hatten noch so vieles gemeinsam vor sich. Und er wollte es in vollen Zügen auskosten.

„Ich werde mir etwas zur Wiedergutmachung überlegen, okay?"

„Okay."

Noah betrat die Küche.

Er sah ziemlich müde aus, war jedoch hellwach als er die beiden anderen so eng beieinander sah.

„Morgen", nuschelte er krächzend und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. „Ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass ihr den Täter geschnappt habt. Aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich weiß. Ich bin erst heute Nacht um 2 Uhr heimgekommen. Die Messe war lang, aber noch viel langweiliger. Dann schießt mal los."

Seto sah seinen Bruder an und Mokuba schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht an ihnen, es zu erzählen.

Kaiba wandte sich wieder Noah zu. „Das soll dir lieber dein Freund Joey erzählen. Er müsste sowieso gleich eintreffen."

Noah sah ihn verwundert an. „Was? Aber ich habe ihn doch gar nicht angerufen..."

„Das ist auch nicht nötig, das habe ich getan."

Nun war Noah völlig baff. Seine Augen wurden tellergroß. „Was? DU? Ich dachte, du kannst Joey nicht leiden."

Mokuba mischte sich lächelnd ein. „Ich glaube, diese ganze Sache hat die beiden Streithähne doch mehr zusammengeschweißt als wir vielleicht erwartet haben."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Mokuba blieb keine Zeit zum antworten, denn es klingelte an der Türe.

Seto räusperte sich. „Das muss er sein. Geh' ihn schon reinlassen."

Auf Noahs Gesicht breitete sich ein Ausdruck unheimlicher Erleichterung aus. „Klar. Bin sofort wieder zurück!"

Damit rannte er aus der Küche.

Mokuba lächelte seinen Bruder an und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke. Du bist der Beste."

„Schon okay, ich weiß, wie viel Wheeler unserem Bruder bedeutet."

Besagte Personen kamen kurz darauf Hand in Hand in die Küche.

„Hi Leute", grüßte ein zerzauster und übernächtigter Joey freundlich. Jedoch lag der Schatten von gestern Abend noch unübersehbar auf seinen Augen.

Er setzte sich mit Noah an den Tisch und atmete tief durch.

Als Noah seine Hand streichelte, sah er ihn kurz sanft an.

„Noah weiß es noch nicht, Joey", sagte Mokuba leise als Anmerkung.

Der Angesprochene nickte langsam. /Ich hoffe nur, er wird es verkraften.../

Er drehte sich langsam seinem Partner zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Noah... der Täter... das heißt der Killer, euer Peiniger... ist niemand Geringeres als mein Vater gewesen."

Noah wurde kreidebleich und sah ihn entsetzt an, während er nur ein Wort atemlos über die Lippen brachte. „Was?"

„Du hast dich nicht verhört. Mein Vater steckte hinter allem. Er hat dich nur deshalb am Leben gelassen, weil er wusste, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

„Joey..." Noahs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Wheeler schüttelte den Kopf und zog den anderen Jungen in die Arme und Noah seinerseits erwiderte die Umarmung heftig. „Schon gut... ich werde okay sein... ihr seid meine Familie."

„Ja, das sind wir", flüsterte Noah seinem Freund ins Ohr. „Und niemand kann daran etwas ändern, hörst du? Niemand. Ich werde zu dir halten, auch wenn dein Vater so mies ist."

Seto beschloss, sich einzuschalten.

„Offensichtlich konnte er uns Kaibas noch nie leiden. Und als dann noch die Tatsachen hinzukamen, dass Wheeler mit dir zusammen ist und ich ihm seinen Suff nicht finanzieren wollte, ist er wohl völlig durchgedreht. Armer Irrer."

Noah sah seinen großen Stiefbruder fragend an. „Und wie seid ihr auf seine Spur gekommen?"

„Zuerst einmal ließ mich die Tatsache ins Stutzen kommen, dass er dich nur bedroht hat, wenn er doch die Möglichkeit hatte, dich zu töten. Und dann war da noch deine Bemerkung, dass dir seine Gesichtszüge bekannt vorgekommen sind. Der Vater konnte seinen Sohn nicht verleugnen. Wir mussten nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten."

Mokuba runzelte die Stirn. „Mir ist immer noch unklar, wie er immer ungesehen in unsere Villa kommen konnte."

„Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren", musste sein Bruder zugeben. „Auf jeden Fall ist der Spuk vorbei und wir sollten alle froh darüber sein."

Wheeler nickte zustimmend. „Gute Arbeit trotzdem, Kaiba."

Seto nickte. „Wie man sieht, ist der Mörder nicht immer der Gärtner..."

The End

Nachwort:   
Ja, ich weiß, das Motiv ist echt mehr als luftig. Blame me. °


End file.
